


Survival takes a whole lot of DEADication

by actual_demon_txt



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Attempt at Humor, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Don't even know what I'm doing lmao, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actual_demon_txt/pseuds/actual_demon_txt
Summary: It was only a few years after the monsters arrived out from the underground that an outbreak of a mysterious disease took the world by storm. After struggling with the death of her family, you (the reader) wanders the land in search of somewhere safe, stumbling across the humble abode of the skelebros and their 'cousins'. Together you try to survive the zombie apocalypse and pretend even for a little bit that things are ok.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Survival takes a whole lot of DEADication

**Author's Note:**

> Tips appreciated, because I have no idea what the fuck I'm even doing man

I started the day off with just one dead body in front of me, now there’s 10. This is not how I wanted to spend Monday morning. I guess it beats going in to work goddamn retail. Stupid customers.   
“Ewwww, there’s intestines and stuff all over my trousers! Urgh, that’s gonna take ages to clean!” I huffed, lowering my muscus – covered machete to get a better look at the damage.   
How did I get here, you ask? Well we have a series of brain disorders that can turn us humans into mindless killing machines. They were never contagious, of course. Then, Mad Cow Disease came along. It attacks the cow's spinal cord and brain, turning it into a stumbling, mindless attack cow.  
And, when humans eat the meat, the disease spreads to us, and causes symptoms like Changes in gait (walking), Hallucinations, Lack of coordination (for example, stumbling and falling), Muscle twitching, Myoclonic jerks or seizures and rapidly developing delirium or dementia.   
Before, it was just one brain chemical (serotonin) away from turning into a mindless killing machine (they've tested it by putting rats in deathmatch-style cages and watching them turn on each other, and yet they still went through with this crap). But now it’s become a reality for the inhabitants of the planet.   
Zombies walk the Earth, brutally murdering anyone in their path. I haven’t seen a live, sane person in over 11 months, and I don’t have any access to radio or news broadcasting – though I don’t think that there’d be much to report apart from the fact that everyone’s dying.  
So, here I am with a heavy as hell backpack, filled with so much canned food that I don’t even like, and weapons that I only kinda know how to use.   
I let out a breath that I didn’t know that I had been holding and stared down at the rotting corpses of what could’ve been a happy family. The teenaged boy could’ve been graduating from High school, going to University, getting a degree and getting a job. The older woman could’ve watched with such immense pride and joy as she watched her son grow up before her eyes. Any of these people could have been living a happy life, but now it can never happen.   
It’s quite depressing to think about, that everyone you know and love, is dead. And now our society has all turned to mindless, flesh ripping, cannibals. I have to go against every moral I thought was right. I’ve slashed, punched, and shot more people-zombies- watching as they writhed on the floor gasping for breath, before collapsing motionless and spluttering final spittle into the dirt where they will rot.   
But, I try and stay happy, because becoming insane will result in being like them.   
Setting down my bag, it seemed a lot lighter than it should’ve been. ‘Damn, I’m running out of supplies. I need to get some more quickly.’ I sighed, and looked up at the bright blue sky, its colour the complete the opposite of what I was feeling.   
There should be a town close by with food and ammo. Hopefully it’s not too infested, and I won’t have to fight that many undead.   
Well, what are we waiting for? Times-a-ticking. I took out a can of carrot and parsnip soup, downing it quickly, before getting my rucksack back on and moving away from the small massacre by my hand.   
After what felt like hours, I saw a thick wall spreading over who knows how long. Remembering how secure prisons are, my hope rose, and before I knew it, I had sprinted over to it and looked up in awe at just how drastically massive it was.   
The only problem there is, is how in the actual hell do get over it? Rope. Rope is always the answer. But first, I need to check if there’s any zombies. Alright kiddies, look left and right before breaking into prison departments. I’m safe from caution. For now, anyway.  
Once again taking off my backpack, I pulled out the rope and large hook I had tied to it, and threw it over the wall with as much strength as I could. After it held, I picked up my bag and carefully climbed up the wall. I quickly checked if this was a safe zone as well, before manoeuvring myself safely to the ground.   
“Ok, welp, this is most definitely not a prison.” Taking in my surroundings, there were fruit trees, plants, healthy looking vegetables all surrounding the biggest house I had ever seen. “I’ve hit the jackpot. Lady Luck is smiling at me today!” I ran around, searching for a way in, before finding one- locked. Luckily for me, I had a hairpin on me, and I had taken a lock smith course, before the world turned to crap.   
Fist bumping the air, I pushed open the door and was met with the most luxurious interior and smelled faintly of, spaghetti…? Strange, but I’m not complaining. As I continued walking further into the house, or mansion as it should be more appropriately called, I walked into what I think is the living room, but that’s not all that caught my eye. Sitting on an armchair was a skeleton in a blue hoodie and holding a ketchup bottle, and another, taller skeleton, in an orange hoodie, seemingly asleep on the couch.   
The blue hoodie one turned to look at me, and I immediately reached for my machete to defend myself with. “Holy crap, they’ve mutated!” I cried out, lunging forward to strike. The skeleton however moved quickly away, and I felt something grab onto my shoulder and pull me back, and grab hold of my arms, taking away my weapon at the same time.   
I tried struggling, but whatever was holding me, was not letting up. I felt tears spring to my eyes, as I realised that this was the end, I was going to die here. I didn’t want to die…   
“oh no no no. don’t cry doll. we ain’t gonna hurt you.” It seems as if my binder has a voice. Deciding to spare a glance in front of me, I saw even more skeletons huddled in front of me. The blue hoodie one was looking at me with concern, and the was-sleeping one had a mix of confusion and suspicion written on their face? Skull? I don’t know. Others had joined as well, like the small skeleton in blue and grey, the tall skeleton holding a wooden spoon, and dressed in white, blue and yellow, and red cape.   
“see, it’s ok sweetheart,” Sweetheart? What? And also, what? I looked behind me to see my captor, another skeleton wearing a black hoodie with fur lining the hood, and a gold tooth in his mouth. “i’m going to let you go now, don’t hurt us please.” I just stared blankly at the edgy skeleton, watching as he started to sweat. “err, doll?”   
“I am way to sober for this right now.” The was-sleeping skeleton started laughing, while the others looked mildly relieved.   
Slowly, I rose from my position on the floor, and looked dead into the blue hoodie’s eyes? Eye sockets? This is getting confusing. “What in the actual hell is going on?”   
“well, i was drinking my ketchup, when you suddenly walked into our living room and freaked the hell out, and tried to kill me. i should be asking you what’s going on.” He levelled the look, this time looking slightly amused by the happenings.   
“This is… Your home…?” Confused, I looked towards one of the others for confirmation. The orange hoodie one nodded. Crap. “Aw man, er sorry. You just scared me, is all.” I looked at the ground in shame.   
“well, we are naturally terrifying.” The edgy one stated matter-of-factly.   
“red you idiot, you’re not helping!” The blue hoodie skele hissed. Despite how much I tried to hide it, I let out a small chuckle.   
“It’s ok, I’m th—” I was cut off by the small skeleton in blue and grey, crashing into me, and tightly hugging me. At a loss for what to do, I looked up for help, but they were all either laughing or grimacing at the situation.   
“MWEH! HUMAN! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?” The mini-skele looked up at me with big wide eyes? Eye sockets? You know what? Screw it. I’m calling them eyes. He obviously sees with them. Poor thing looked as if he was about to cry.   
“Oh, erm, yeah. I’m all good.” I awkwardly pet his head, until the orange hoodie skeleton, walked over and took the bubbly ball of bones into his arms, and helped me up. “Thanks.” I smiled good naturedly at him.   
“it’s cool. now, care to explain why you’re in our house?”


End file.
